Houses and Tiers
The Pinewilds Academy for higher Pokéducation has developed a system to sort their students depending on the individual student's skills and age. At the start of every student's third year, and every semester hereafter, they'll be sorted into houses depending on their skill, and tiers depending on their age. Ditto Dorms All students spend their first and second year at the academy, living in the Ditto dorms, a series of grand halls with bunk beds and little privacy. The students here are granted a bunk and a footlocker as their own during these two years, and must share everything else with their peers. The Ditto dorms are patrolled by an increased number of social educators to keep track of the Dittos and oversee that order is upheld. The meaning of the name "Ditto" is dual; Firstly, it's a reminder to every Ditto-student, that they should try to emulate the respectable behavior of their teachers and upperclassmen. Secondly, it's a reference to the fact, that they will one day be sorted into houses, and before that fateful day they have the potential to turn into either of the three pokémon that represent the houses. Black House The Black House is the goal of any student. This is where the best students have their residence. Being sorted to the Black House requires exceptional skill in most, if not all, of the school's subject. A few rare wunderkinds have been known to end up here based solely on unprecedented skill in a single subject, while staying average (or even sub-par) on other subjects. The Black House has tiers that are inspired by the Hydreigon line of evolution, with third years being Deinos, fourth years being Zweilouses and fifth years being Hydreigons. Black House students hold the exclusive privilege of being able to book the school's facilities for personal use, while the rest of the students have to be accompanied by a teacher if they want to make use of a facility outside of teaching. Green House The Green House is home to most of the academy's students, as this is where the common student ends up. Not excellent, yet not terrible. Many students spend most or all of their time at the academy in this house, as moving up to the Black House requires exceptional effort, while the threat of being demoted to the White House is enough to keep most students here enough on their feet, to not fall too much behind in academics. The Green House's tiers are inspired by the Lotad evolution line with third years being Lotads, fourth years being Lombres, and fifth years being Ludicolos. White House The White House is home to those students for whom academia does not come naturally. Failure to meet the academy's standards in one or more subjects eventually results in residence in the White House. Despite the fact that graduating from the academy at any level, is seen as a respectable feat by the world, the White House sadly still has the highest dropout rate of any House. The White House's Tiers draw inspiration from the Vanillite evolution line, with third years being Vanillites, fourth years being Vanillish, and fifth years being Vanilluxes. Prefects Every House has a pair of prefects chosen from among the fifth-year students. These prefects have special privileges and a measure of authority over the other students. They patrol the halls along with teachers, and can speak on behalf of faculty when issuing rewards or punishments. It is, however, forbidden for a prefect to interact in such a way with members of their own house. Black House prefects are referred to as Granbulls, Green House prefects are referred to as Lumatisses, and White House prefects are referred to as Slurpuffs. Docent and Cadet Arrangement (DCA) The Pinewilds Academy of higher Pokéducation puts a lot of trust in "learning by observing", and understands that a student who knows how the school works, is much more efficient. This is why the DCA has been around almost as long as the Academy itself. The DCA is a system in which fourth years and above take on the role of Docent and adopt a first or second-year student as their Cadet. It is then the Docent's job to show the Cadet around, teach them how to study properly and how to behave. In theory, at least. In reality, the Docents have a habit of treating their Cadets as little more than errand-boys and book-carriers. While the school doesn't officially condone this, it is unofficially recognized as a rite of passage.